


Boys and Their Toys

by Orithain



Series: Challenges of Everyday Life [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets bored. Poor Fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 1999 in response to the TER/MA toy challenge.

"I'm bored, Fox."

_Oh god!_ Mulder raised his head from the report he was typing at his desk and regarded his lover with trepidation.

Alex was momentarily distracted by how delicious Mulder looked wearing his glasses, the last rays of sunlight picking out golden highlights in his hair, an expression of barely restrained dismay in his lovely hazel eyes. He almost told Mulder to forget it, but then he remembered how many soaps he'd watched recently while he sat around the apartment alone, waiting for Mulder to get home. He was at the point where he actually knew the characters' names and who was related to whom and who everyone was sleeping with. He shuddered.

"We could go to a movie," Mulder suggested.

Alex shook his head emphatically. "No way. I'm sick of watching TV and movies, seeing other people do things. I want to _do_ something with you."

Mulder held back a groan through sheer determination. A bored Alex was a dangerous Alex, and unfortunately, Alex always seemed to get bored when Mulder wasn't paying attention to him. He wondered what the younger man had done to amuse himself before they met and during the years that they were enemies. On second thought, he probably didn't want to know. Of course, there was always the chance that someone had bugged his apartment again and would discover Alex was there and come to try to kill him or both of them. Mulder wasn't sure why Alex had suddenly changed his mind about not coming to his apartment, but despite the occasional problems, he was glad he had the other man in his bed every night. At least until Alex had to work again.

Alex watched Mulder. He could almost see his mind racing. He loved watching Fox; the least little thing could grab his attention and totally absorb him. It was amazing.

"Mulder?"

Mulder blinked, Alex's voice drawing him out of his reverie. "Sorry. What do you want to do?" He hoped he wouldn't regret asking.

Alex shrugged. "I dunno. Let's just go out and see what looks interesting." He stared at Mulder pleadingly.

Mulder sighed when he met the big green eyes. It was pathetic how easily he gave in to Alex when the younger man turned that limpid gaze on him. If Alex ever realized just how much control he had over Mulder's actions, he was really going to be in trouble. What Mulder didn't know was that Alex was perfectly aware of how easily he could manipulate Mulder and usually made a conscious effort not to. Sometimes, however, like now, Alex used whatever it took to get what he wanted. He figured saving his sanity was worth it.

Mulder grabbed the leather jacket Alex had given him the day he moved in and followed the younger man to the door. "So what did you have in mind, babe? Mugging the first likely looking person in an alley?"

"Hey, that has possibilities!" Alex laughed when Mulder glared at him.

They drove to Alex's favorite bar, of course in one of DC's seamier neighborhoods, where they had a couple of drinks before Alex dragged Mulder out for a walk. Mulder noticed how, even in this area, people tended to give Alex a wide berth. He didn't realize that he'd absorbed some of Alex's attitude and, in his jeans, T-shirt and leather jacket, was nearly as intimidating as his lover.

Alex noticed people eyeing the two of them nervously and wanted to laugh out loud. No one would believe that the dangerous looking man by his side was an Armani-wearing federal agent by day. He couldn't resist any longer and pushed Mulder into an alley, shoving him against the wall and kissing him while rubbing against him.

Mulder gasped and thrust back, spreading his legs so Alex could press a thigh against him. He kissed Alex hungrily, his tongue stroking over the other man's, eager to taste him again. They rubbed against each other desperately, straining together until a voice broke them apart.

"Take it home, boys."

They spun around at the sound of the heavy Irish accent, finding themselves facing a beat cop who eyed them severely, despite the twinkle in his eyes. Mulder couldn't prevent a flush from rising to his cheeks.

"Uh, sure," he stammered out, grabbing Alex's hand and dragging him away without paying any attention to where they were going. Minutes later, Alex cleared his throat.

"What?" Mulder snapped, still embarrassed.

"Uh Fox? Where the hell are we?"

"What?" Mulder stopped and looked around, realizing that they were in the middle of an older area, filled with closed and boarded stores and shabby warehouses. "Oh, hell!" He kicked the nearest wall for good measure, then swore loudly when he bruised his foot.

Alex sighed and shook his head. So much for having fun tonight. He drew Mulder over to a door, forcing it open and drawing Mulder inside. He looked around for a place to sit, noticing from the decor that it had been a country and western bar, and a lot of the stuff was still there. Despite the dust and air of disuse, it was interesting in a weird sort of way. Pushing Mulder down on a chair, he straddled the older man's legs, perching on his lap.

Mulder grinned up at him, cupping Alex's ass in his hands. The evening was looking up. He pulled Alex closer, letting his fingers massage the firm flesh he held.

"So is this what you had in mind when you said you wanted to have some fun? You should have told me; we could have been comfortable in our own bed all this time." He nuzzled Alex's throat as he spoke, licking then nibbling the warm skin.

"Mmmm." Alex arched his throat into Mulder's mouth, loving the feeling. He always felt that he belonged to Mulder when the older man marked him, felt that he belonged somewhere. If he wasn't already in love with Mulder, he would have fallen for him just for giving him that feeling. "Don't you like to be a little adventurous occasionally, Foxy?"

Mulder grinned wryly. "You're more than enough adventure for me, babe."

Alex laughed quietly even as he shrugged off his leather jacket, placing it carefully on a table where he could easily reach it and the weapons it contained. Then he pulled off his T-shirt, tossing it on the floor, and unfastened his jeans, taking Mulder's hand and placing it on the hardening flesh inside. "Touch me, baby."

Mulder groaned softly, stroking the erection under his fingers. He could feel himself harden painfully inside his jeans. Just looking at Alex with that expression of pleasure on his face, his green eyes half hidden beneath heavy lids and long lashes, lips parted as he began to pant, was nearly enough to make him come. His fingers delved inside the open placket of his jeans, pulling Alex out so he could reach him more easily. He petted him, drawing a moan from Alex, who started tearing at his clothes.

Soon, they were both naked from the waist up, and Alex reluctantly climbed off Mulder so they could finish undressing. As he stripped his jeans off, his eyes lit on the coin-operated mechanical bull next to the dance floor. "Hey, Mulder, got any quarters?"

"What?" Mulder was understandably startled by the question.

"Quarters. Small, round coins worth 25 cents each. You know, quarters."

"I know what a quarter is; I just don't understand why the hell we're talking about them when we could be fucking each other!"

"Adventure, Foxy, adventure. So do you?"

"Do I what?" Mulder nearly yelled.

"Do you have any quarters?"

"Oh, for--" Mulder grabbed his jeans off the floor and pulled his wallet out of the pocket, throwing it at Alex.

Alex just grinned at him and opened it, pulling out several quarters and adding them to the ones he took from his own wallet. "Thanks, babe."

Mulder growled.

On his way past, Alex ran a teasing finger lightly along the length of Mulder's cock, making him gasp and catch his lip between his teeth. Pausing, Alex glanced back at him, then wrapped his fingers around Mulder's straining erection, using it like a handle to draw him after him.

Mulder moaned.

"Hop on the bull, Foxy," Alex instructed. Now Mulder stared at him blankly. Alex sighed and indicated the machine beside Fox. Mulder looked at him like he was nuts but climbed on, gasping when he sat on the cool leather of the saddle. Alex admired the picture he made before bringing his leather jacket over within reach and pulling lube out of the pocket. He squeezed a dollop into the palm of his hand, then applied it to Mulder's erection, slowly stroking it on, making sure he didn't miss a single inch.

Then Alex climbed on in front of Mulder, keeping his ass up and leaning forward so Mulder could prepare him. He moaned and clenched his fists on the edge of the machine while Mulder pushed two fingers inside him, stretching him and rubbing over his prostate, making him cry out in pleasure. Mulder gripped his cheeks, spreading them so he could reach Alex's entrance with his tongue. He slowly licked around the ring of muscle, hearing Alex's cries, then probed inside with his tongue. Alex couldn't hold himself up anymore and fell forward, but Mulder's hands on his hips held him in place. Mulder slowly pulled back, pressing a final kiss on Alex, then pulled his lover down onto his cock, groaning as he slid inside.

Alex sank down, taking Mulder all the way inside himself, then leaned back against him, rubbing his back against the erect nipples he could feel pressing into him. He squirmed once more to make sure Mulder was as deep as possible then warned, "Hang on tight, Foxy," nodding toward the rope provided for riders to hold. He leaned forward, putting several quarters into the control box, then hastily leaning back against Fox and gripping the rope as well.

The machine started bucking wildly, rocking them together, drawing near screams from both of them as Mulder was rammed deep into Alex, hitting his prostate, then nearly wrenching them apart. Mulder threw his head back, moaning wildly at the incredible sensations. Alex let out a yell of pleasure every time he was slammed back onto Mulder. They moved rapidly toward orgasm, incredibly stimulated by the wild ride. They came almost together, hanging on desperately to prevent from being thrown.

But the machine kept going, still tossing them around, forcing Mulder in and out of Alex, who moaned at the continual stimulation that wasn't letting him come down from his orgasm. Mulder was in no better situation, his cock being squeezed and pulled by Alex's muscles as he was thrown back and forth. They both groaned as, rather than slowly relaxing together, they were excited into renewed arousal.

"God, Alex," Mulder moaned, "how long did you put this thing on for?"

Alex whimpered. "It should have stopped by n-now, oh god!!" He stopped with another groan as he rocked back and forth on Mulder.

"Fuck!...Oh god, baby, so good... We're going to die here, and they . . . they're gonna find us still joined on this damned thing!!"

Alex was beyond speech, only whimpering, then wailing with pleasure as the machine continued to buck under them. He desperately wanted to touch Mulder and to have Mulder touch him, but neither of them dared release their grip on the rope. Suddenly the machine stopped, and both of them yelled in dismay.

"Fuck, don't stop!" Alex yelled.

Mulder was already thrusting into him, pushing him forward over the machine, reaching around to grasp his cock finally, pumping him as he slammed in and out. Alex moaned wildly, pushing back, arching his back, begging for more. They slammed together over and over again, desperate to come, but unable to so soon after their previous climax. Finally, Mulder sank his teeth into Alex's shoulder, tasting the blood and jerking into his ass as he came. The sudden pain pushed Alex over the edge, and he exploded, covering Mulder's hand and his belly.

They both slumped forward, gasping for breath, clinging together as they slowly recovered.

"Jesus, Alex," Mulder finally panted, "if that's your idea of adventure, let's not and say we did. I thought my heart was going to give out!"

Alex managed a shaky laugh. "Okay, I'll admit that was a little more than I planned. But you have to admit, Foxy, it was pretty fucking incredible."

Mulder groaned but couldn't disagree. He slowly, like a rickety old man, withdrew from Alex and climbed off the machine. Alex looked at him and simply tilted sideways, toppling off toward the floor. Mulder grabbed for him, managing to get between him and the floor, and they both fell into a heap together.

After several minutes, they dragged themselves to their feet and got dressed again, going outside and calling for a taxi on Mulder's cell phone. When they got home, they crawled into bed, not even having the energy to shower.

"Tomorrow it's your turn to decide what we do, Foxy."


End file.
